<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Souls by monekosensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344687">Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei'>monekosensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All members of i7 TRG Re:Vale ZOOL are here as supporting charas, F/M, Farmer Tsumugi, Focus is GakuTsumu, Gakutsumu, HM ToTT, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Managers too, Violinist Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumugi has started a journey to become a farmer. Until she met the traveling violinist, Gaku, who was just perfectly there when she got into a freaking accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaix_Maxi/gifts">Kaix_Maxi</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is what I had in mind first after seeing Gaku's Orchestra's instrument! Though it's viola...but well! :D</p><p>For my souchan-oshi buddy, Kaix Maix!! Thank you for the encouragement!! Not sure when I can update regularly tho T.T</p><p>Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns is my fave among the HM series!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farmer - Tsumugi (Lilian)<br/>
Violinist - Gaku (Mikhail)</p><p>Bluebell </p><p>Farmer (focus on animal husbandry) - Tamaki (Ash)<br/>
His younger sister - Aya (Cheryl)<br/>
Their mother - unnamed (Jessica)<br/>
Florist- Iori (Cam)<br/>
Cafe Person - Mitsuki (Laney )<br/>
Another Cafe Person - Nagi (Howard loool)<br/>
Horse Rancher - Touma (Georgia and Grady combined)<br/>
Carpenter - Banri (Eileen)<br/>
Oracle - Anesagi (why not lol same hair color...almost)<br/>
General Store People - Riku and Tenn (Enrique for the inventory and Diego as the owner)<br/>
Priest - Zero (Nathan coz idk who he could be...)<br/>
Bluebell's Mayor's family - Seth (Rose supposedly but let's give this to Nagi's bro...)<br/>
Bluebell's Mayor - Haruki (Rutger)</p><p>Konohana</p><p>Horse Rancher - Yamato (Kana)<br/>
Doctor - Sogo (Hiro and Ayame joined forces lol)<br/>
Mail carrier - Momo (Dirk)<br/>
Plant enthusiast - Yuki (Reina and Mako ftw)<br/>
Tailor - Minami (Nori without Gombe)<br/>
Blacksmith - Rinto (Sheng coz panda = glasses lol jk irdk who to put for him)<br/>
Another general store owner - Haruka (Raul)<br/>
Restaurant owner - the bakery owner in Northmare (Yun)<br/>
Restaurant owner's family - Thorvald (Ying but not sick lol)<br/>
Konohana's Mayor's family - Torao (Rahi coz why not see Seth vs. Torao argue sometimes)<br/>
Konohana's Mayor - Takamasa (Ina)</p><p>The other farmer - Ryuu (playable male character)</p><p>Harvest Goddess - Kokona (... :D ...)<br/>
World-renowned chef - Tsukumo (Pierre coz...why not...)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapters only but I hope it will be a good ride c:</p><p>I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I hope you'll like it even though the style is kinda different compared to what I've been usually writing c:</p><p>To Gaku: You have my sincerest apologies (≖͞_≖̥) I vow to say sorry to you every now and then (≖͞_≖̥)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's spring. And Tsumugi couldn't get happier.</p><p>Otoharu, her father, finally gave his consent to her. It's not about pursuing her dreams because he's been very supportive to what she has always dreamed of to be but about living alone in a neighboring town. It was hard to let go of his one and only lovely daughter, but parents don't own their children. She promised to write letters weekly, though the father vowed to her he'll send to her his daily diary together with his reply to her letters.</p><p>Singing songs of delight, she's currently on her way to the town of her choice with her horse.</p><p>Out of the blue, a wild animal walked across the mountain path.</p><hr/><p>It's spring. And Gaku couldn't get happier.</p><p>Sousuke, his father, finally showed the first sign of supporting him in his career as a violinist. Today, he'd attend his musical performance in a special occasion, particularly a married couple's golden anniversary. It's definitely not his first performance and not the first to play for the elderly, but he couldn't help feel more nervous. It's time to prove to him that he was right in following his passion.</p><p>Humming the tunes of the songs he'd play later, he's currently on his way to Bluebell.</p><p>Out of the blue, he heard a loud crashing sound ahead of the mountain path.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I write like this from the first time, I think all my chapter-stories are done lol (≖͞_≖̥) </p><p>Fact that you don't need to know: I married Cam first in HM ToTT coz he loves cats like me UwU...</p><p>I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Weeeeeeh-hoooooo! So this is how it feels to write short chapters lol UwU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruki was walking under the warm company of the morning sunshine. He woke up earlier than usual so he decided to go to the mountain, check if there were already blue roses for Iori to pick up.</p><p>"Mayor Haruki!" A voice from afar called. He turned around to look at what's ahead of him but it's just a white-skinned silver-haired man riding a silver horse. There's something undistinguishable he's holding.</p><p>He continued his good thoughts for his townspeople: Or if there were herbs for tea ingredients for Mitsuki, Iori's older brother.</p><p>"Mayor Haruki! Help!" The same voice yelled.</p><p>When the voice was near enough to recognize and to judge that there's an emergency, the mayor of the Bluebell town turned around and looked at further forward him. "Gaku?"</p><p>Gaku put the horse on a halt. "Mayor Haruki, I need your help. This lady," he paused to look at the unconscious blond girl secured in one of his arms, "She got into an accident in the high mountain..."</p><p>"Oh goodness gracious! Just when our doctor is out of the town!" The mayor exclaimed.</p><p>Gaku's face fell. "Oh...Then what do we do..." If he went all the way to Konohana, he'd probably be late for his performance.</p><p>Haruki knew of the young man's agenda today and how he extremely prepared  for it. He flashed him a comforting smile. "Then how about we go to the city hall? You go think of your special day today. We'll be looking after this young lady."</p><p>Since his original destination was at the town center and people at the city hall knew better how to take care of such cases, he nodded in agreement. "I understand. I'll bring her there first. Please take good care of her."</p><p>Before Haruki could ask something, the horse started galloping. "Thank you, Mayor!" His yelling voice faded.</p><p>Haruki just wanted to ask if Gaku could give him a horse ride back to the city hall.</p><hr/><p>A white-haired man in an all white uniform showed an assured smile. "No need to worry. She'll wake up soon."</p><p>"That's good to hear! Thank you, Sogo!" Haruki gladly said.</p><p>"It's my pleasure, Mayor Haruki!" Sogo kept his smiling.</p><p>Unlike Takamasa, smiling but a different kind of smile. "If you're really thankful, you should also pay the traveling expenses of OUR doctor."</p><p>Haruki replied with also a different kind of smile, "That's no problem since YOUR doctor is OUR local citizen after all."</p><p>"Ahahaha...! Mayors...! Please, calm down...," Sogo intervened, waving his hands. "Mayor Takamasa, we should get going now hahahaha...!"</p><p>"Not before receiving what's due to us," the Konohana mayor reminded as he stretched his arm and opened his palm.</p><p>"B-But there's no need!" The young doctor argued. "We're both helping the young lady anyway...!"</p><p>"Ah...No need to protest, Sogo. I am a prudent mayor anyway hahahaha!" Haruki effortlessly placed a pocket of coins on the other mayor's palm.</p><p>As if the sound of the coins was a bell, Tsumugi gained her consciousness</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fact you don't need to know: I'm a Sogo-oshi before I got a 360° flip in becoming a Gaku-oshi (≖͞_≖̥) </p><p>I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is an AU and I thought, detaching their original characteristics will be a challenge for me but yeah!!! Just for a change!!! (ง ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)ง</p><p>No cursing Gaku hahaha!!! (Tho he might be cursing me for overreacting before...(≖͞_≖̥)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bravo!"</p><p>"Encore!"</p><p>"More! More! More!"</p><p>Gaku fastened a big grin on his face. More than the appreciation of his audience, approximately 150 guests aside from the nuclear family and relatives, inside the grand mansion of the respectable Bluebell old couple, it seemed like he did a wonderful job after all.</p><p>When his father also stood for a standing ovation. </p><p>As for Sousuke, he was grateful that he attended the event. More than gaining connections, he's more excited to introduce himself not as a business man but the father of the young handsome violinist.</p><p>The merry occasion was not yet over but Gaku had to leave. And he just remembered the details of his next performance after catching up with his father for an hour. He's late for train.</p><p>"I heard you arrived here by a silver horse," Sousuke wondered, recalling the small whispers from the ladies who were talking nonstop about his son.</p><p>"I did. But it's not mine," Gaku answered as he locked his violin case.</p><p>"Since when did you learn how to steal?"</p><p>"Huh? I didn't steal it?" </p><p>Sousuke looked at the wooden clock. "You're late for your train and you won't make it in the next. Does this town have a horse ranch?"</p><p>"It does but I don't think it rents horses...," he mumbled. He couldn't recall the name but he knows that a young man with a red violet hair owns the ranch.</p><p>"Then buy it."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"What? Don't tell me you're broke?"</p><p>"Of course not. I think it's just a waste to buy a horse when I won't be needing it in the future anyway."</p><p>"Then buy the horse and I'll be its owner."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You sure have lots of free time to complain."</p><p>"How will you fetch the horse at the train station without going with me?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I just can't leave the horse too out of nowhere and ride the train."</p><p>"Call a carriage then."</p><p>"I need to reserve first before I get a carriage service. And Bluebell folks prefer walking."</p><p>"If only I didn't allow the coachman to wander off...," Sousuke muttered under his breath. "Just use the horse."</p><p>"..." After considering it more thoroughly, Gaku firmly answered, "No." He thought of the lady he rescued just this morning. He just couldn't use her horse without any permission, much less in an agenda unassociated with her.</p><p>"I'll take responsibility for your actions."</p><p>"Father. Please," Gaku's voice showed a sign of annoyance.</p><p>"Who's the owner of the horse?" Sousuke's eyes showed a sign of annoyance.</p><p>"Don't push it."</p><p>"I'll do anything for the owner."</p><p>Gaku met his father's stern yet genuine gaze. </p><p>True enough to his words, Sousuke visited the Bluebell City Hall, was noticed by Haruki before the mayor entered a certain room because he resembled the young violinist, and talked about the blond lady who's there inside the room.</p><hr/><p>"Hey there, Uncle Mayor!" Torao greeted as soon as he spotted him on the front yard. "Wanna go out for some fishing? It's a nice weather!"</p><p>But his aura wasn't as nice as the weather. "Not now, Torao."</p><p>"Uhh, okay. You fine?" He asked in concern.</p><p>"That Bluebell punk just caught a good fish," Takamasa growled. "I could have hooked it first!"</p><p>"So you already went fishing huh," Torao assumed.</p><p>"I didー Huh? What are you talking about?" </p><p>"I'll ask Minami then. See ya' around."</p><p>Takamasa pinched his temples. When did the other town became more sufficient than them? Giving the lady almost all the necessities she needs for farming. Don't get him wrong, he could too but adding animals was a different subject. It wasn't Konohana's brand.</p><p>"Argh! Torao! Tell everyone we'll have a town meeting!" He screamed across a few yards.</p><p>"What the...," Torao murmured to himself. Just when he's about to cross the bridge and invite their tailor neighbor.</p><p>"TORAO! NOW!" </p><p>"Oh myー I heard it! I heard it!" The young man ran his hand over his head. </p><p>And that's how folks our <strike>Gaku's</strike> Tsumugi chose to stay in Bluebell, courtesy of Sousuke's monetary sponsorship to what Haruki would provide for her as a Bluebell farmer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is funnnnnnn but I'm gonna publish new stories for now with short chapters too!! &gt;w&lt;</p><p>I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bluebell Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I'm deeply apologizing for not adding details but their outfits are the same as the ones in HM ToTT. For the from female to male characters, just change the skirt to pants or the design to a more appropriate one for a guy and vice versa ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ </p><p>As for Gaku's...I'd like to imagine the orange shirt as a turtle-neck one...༼ಢ_ಢ༽ suits him more...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is your new home, Tsumugi!" Haruki proudly presented the newly furnished house.</p><p>The blond girl's eyes twinkled in awe. "Oh my! It's wonderful! Thank you, Mayor Haruki!"</p><p>"It's not spacious but I made sure it's cozy enough to live in!" Banri ascertained her.</p><p>"Thank you too, Mister Banri! I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience..."</p><p>"No problem! It's my job as a carpenter!"</p><p>"Miss Tsumugi, here, take this." Seth handed her a big basket. "You'll be needing all of them. You can also reuse this basket as a vase if you want or for gathering flowers."</p><p>"Thank you, Mister Seth!" She named each thing inside the basket. "Diary...Calendar...Guidebookー"</p><p>But was interrupted by a high energy voice. "MY GIRL! ACCEPT THISー"</p><p>But was also interrupted by Seth. "Nagi. Keep it calm."</p><p>Nagi cleared his throat. "My girl. Accept this warm greetings from the very depth of my existenceー"</p><p>"And proper."</p><p>Nagi made a straight face, imitating his older brother. "Miss Tsumugi. Please receive this Bluebell farmer outfit I personally tailored. May you find it to your liking despite the time I had in finishing it."</p><p>She hugged the outfit using her one arm. "Thank you, Mister Nagi! I love the colors and the design! I'm excited to wear it!"</p><p>"There are also radish seeds there from the twins. You can drop by their general store later," Banri added, pointing at the seven pouches.</p><p>"I will! I'll also say my thanks to them!"</p><p>"Ah. Miss Tsumugi! My mom wants you to have these!" Tamaki showed her a big sack.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Miss Tsumugi! Those are chicken feeds!" Aya informed her as she opened the sack.</p><p>"Wow...These can last for a week...! Thank you, Tamaki and Aya! Please tell your mom my thanks too!"</p><p>"Hehe! Sure!" The two light-haired siblings grinned at her.</p><p>"Everyone! I hope I'm not late!" </p><p>They all looked at Touma who has just arrived. Behind him was a cow. In his arm was a chicken.</p><p>"O-Oh...!" Tsumugi exclaimed. "M-Mayor...! Are they..."</p><p>Haruki nodded eagerly at her. "Yes, yes! They are yours from now on!"</p><p>"Ah. Mom said...," Tamaki paused. "Aya, what did she say again?"</p><p>Aya imitated their mother's posture. "Animals are friends! Not slaves!"</p><p>When Touma was near everyone, he gave the new Bluebell citizen a thumbs up. "So treat them with care and they'll love you a hundred-fold!"</p><p>Tsumugi fastened a wide smile. "Mhmm! I promise, I'll take good care of my animal buddies!"</p><p>Haruki smiled back with a tint of regret. "Too bad that we can't give you an all-out welcome but I hope you'll love our humble town."</p><p>"This is more than all-out...! I'm very grateful to everyone!" She bowed her head to them.</p><p>Everyone was in all-smiles. </p><p>"Okay! Time to go back to productivity! See you around soon, young lady!" Haruki bid his goodbye.</p><p>Seth bowed his head. "Farewell, Miss Tsumugi. Nagi, I'll go first."</p><p>"NO PROBLEM, DEAR BROTHER!"</p><p>"Bye-bye, Miss Tsumugi!" Tamaki and Aya said at the same time.</p><p>"AHHHHH! TAMA, AYA! Can I eat lunch with you?" Touma asked.</p><p>"Of course! I'm not gonna give you any King Pudding though."</p><p>"I can share mine with you!" Aya offered.</p><p>"Hahaha! As if I want one!" Touma patted Tamaki's and Aya's heads and waved at Tsumugi. "Laterz, Miss Tsumz!"</p><p>"Don't hesitate to drop by if you need anything!" Banri offered.</p><p>"Goodbye, everyone! Thank you very much again!" Tsumugi waved her hand in the air.</p><p>"Miss Tsumugi, can I have a second?"</p><p>"U-Uwah! M-Mister N-Nagi! You surprised me hahaha!" </p><p>"Miss Tsumugi, listen carefully because I will only say this once," his voice sounded grave. </p><p>Tsumugi's face shifted from bright to serious mode. "I'm carefully listening...!"</p><p>On the contrary, Nagi's face shifted from serious to bright mode.</p><p>"If you can see a pink-haired lady, then you are the chosen one."</p><p>"P-Pink hair...? C-Chosenー"</p><p>"YES!" His voice was back to high spirits. "TO KEEP HER IDENTITY, WE SHALL CODENAME HER KOKONA!" </p><p>"...Coconut...?"</p><p>"NO! KO-KO-NA!"</p><p>"Kokona...," she repeated.</p><p>"OH YEAH! I'M OFF THEN!" </p><p>Before she could ask, he started running after his older brother. "MY BEAUTIFUL DEAR BROTHER! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!"</p><p>Tsumugi watched the lively Bluebell folks exit her residence, her mind stuck about who Kokona is and what the "chosen one" meant.</p><p>On a second thought, she had no time to laze around. She still had to arrange her things, tend her farm animals and the soil where she'd plant the radish seeds, and eat lunch.</p><p>On a third thought, how would she eat lunch?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing this!! Short yet refreshing!! Away from the real drama in the series...༼ಢ_ಢ༽</p><p>I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crossing Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I'm gonna work on this now that I have a daily plan for myself lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after she planted the radish seeds beside her house and tended her new farm buddies, Tsumugi's body screamed for a long break. She was already used with farm labors such as milking a cow, cleaning a pen and a whole stable actually, arranging fodders and feeds, and taking out farm animals but tilling the soil was something new. She was extremely delighted that she ended up tilling all the available lands for her future harvests.</p><p>She wanted to take a quick bath but her exhausted body couldn't afford to fetch a pail of water inside the shower room. Her house had a separate toilet and a shower room but Banri wasn't able to fix the water pipes and such, only for the kitchen sink.</p><p>More than the urge to shower, she's more concerned with her starving belly's necessity. It's understandable that she'd eat out for lunch in her first day in Bluebell, right?</p><p>Around 1:30 p.m., Tsumugi headed out, hoping the money she brought with her was enough to have a fine lunch.</p><p>"Hmm, mhmm, hmm...Mhmm, hmm...," she hummed as she has exited her farm. It was also one way to distract her from the reality that she's so hungry. She realized that her house was a good spot. Not as near to the town but way nearer to the church and the mountain. "I should make time to go to the church!"</p><p>While walking toward the town's direction, she couldn't help to move her head around from time to time, familiarizing herself with the environment.</p><p>"Shipping bin...Church...Wild flowers...Many butterfliesーAh...!" Tsumugi felt her cheek bump against something sturdy. What's more? She felt herself falling, thanks to the small rock she accidentally stepped on.</p><p>"W-Woah!" </p><p>A pair of smooth hands grasped her lower arms. </p><p>She just knew that a very handsome man in an orange turtleneck shirt, khaki coat, and blank pants appeared to save her, leaving her staring at him. </p><p>"My apologies, Miss. I should be watching my...," his voice faded once he had a better look of her. "You..."</p><p>"A-Ah! I'm s-s-s-s-sorry...!" She stuttered, releasing her arms from his hold to bow her head. </p><p>"Please wait for a moment," he requested.</p><p>She found her arms being held on again as he inspected her closely, his eyes roaming from her head to toe. "E-E-Eh?" </p><p>After a while, he sighed with a smile. "Seems like you're not badly hurt."</p><p>"I don't think bumping against you will cause a serious injury on my cheek hahaha...!"</p><p>His face fell. "I mean from the accident..."</p><p>"O-Oh! Ahaha...! I don't know what really happened but Mayor Haruki is very kind enough to help me!" She chirped, flashing him a big smile.</p><p>Having nothing not to believe in her words, he finally let go of her again. " I see." He smiled too. "That's good. You're in good hands in this town."</p><p>She nodded in full agreement. "Yes, I am!"</p><p>"I am Gaku by the way. What is the lady's name if you permit me to know it?" He formally asked.</p><p>"I-I-I-I a-a-a-am T-T-T-Tsu-Tsu-Tsumugi!" She didn't know if she had a hard time introducing herself because of his striking demeanor or she's just not used with such formal exchanges. She might have been carried away by the casual Bluebell folks. But wasn't Seth formal too? </p><p>Before her rail of thoughts went spiral, he spoke an invitation. "Well, if it's alright with you, can this man accompany you to the town? We both seem to be heading there."</p><p>She badly wanted to say yes since she couldn't memorize everything in the guide map she received along with the other goods earlier. At the same time, she was aware she must say no. "I truly appreciate it but..."</p><p>Gaku's face turned apologetic. "I understand. We're not fully acquainted, yet I attempted to cross boundariesー"</p><p>"N-N-Not like that! It's not like...that...," her voice grew timid. </p><p>"You don't have to make an excuse for my rudenessー" he was forced to stop when he heard a stomach growled.</p><p>The blond lady in front of her was burying her face in her palms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gaku's "gentleman moves 101" is just starting here UwU</p><p>I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Innocent Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Starting this chapter, end notes will have extras!! :D </p><p>Please think of this like manga / manhwa / webtoon way haha &gt;u&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that's it! Welcome to Bluebell!" An energetic chef greeted after he put a stainless pot on the table where Tsumugi was seating, having finished the savory lunch she shared with Gaku. As for him, he just went out for a bit.</p><p>"Thank you very much, Mitsuki!" She thanked the owner of the restaurant. "I hope I can have your magic in cooking too with this!" She was beyond satisfied with what he has cooked for them ー a complete course from salad, soup, cooked meal, and dessert.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He broadly grinned at her. "Don't mention it! My little brother and I missed the welcome ceremony for you so expect more gifts to come!"</p><p>"There's no need! Please let me pay next time. I can't always rely on free things hahaha...!"</p><p>"Well, that's gonna be a problem. Especially that you're with Gaku. It's hard to get off his hook!" He winked at her. </p><p>She blushed. "T-That's not...W-We just m-m-met! S-S-Sir Gaku and I...!"</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA!!! What I mean is, that guy is too gentleman to be born in this world. I think all of us here have been showered by his generosity more than once...Or twice...Uhh, I think thrice?" He counted in his fingers.</p><p>"O-O-Oh...Ahahaha...! I see!" She awkwardly laughed. </p><p>"Anyway, gonna head back to the kitchen. I think Iori must be back by now so feel free to approach him! See you around my resto or my little brother's shop hahaha!" Mitsuki waved his chef hat and skipped his way back to his mini kingdom.</p><p>"Will do! Thanks again!" </p><p>Exactly when the orange-haired left, Gaku came back from outside. "My apologies. Did I make you wait for too long?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No worries. I just finished talking with Mitsuki!"</p><p>He glanced at the small pot at the side of the round table. "I guess it's from him?"</p><p>She hummed in response. "Mhmm. He said his little brother must be back by now so I thought of greeting him too today."</p><p>"Shall we get going then?" </p><p>"W-We?"</p><p>"You don't expect me to let a lady carry this big pot, do you?"</p><p>Tsumugi stood up from her seat and showed him that she could hold the pot in her two hands. "I can manage!"</p><p>"Then how will you hold your takeout? I mean, your dinner."</p><p>"That!" She glanced at the paper bag right next to the table vase. "I don't know..."</p><p>He chuckled as he made her turn over it to him. "Then please do take my offer."</p>
<hr/><p>Tsumugi didn't know if she made the right decision in taking up Gaku's offer.</p><p>"Hello! You must be Mitsuki's little brother!" Tsumugi brightly greeted as she went to his stall.</p><p>The raven-haired boy stopped cutting flower stems and turned around. "Good afternoon. Yes, I am."</p><p>She pasted a wide smile on her face. "I'm Tsumugi! Nice to meet you!"</p><p>He stared at her for a few seconds then looked at the silver head who was holding a big pot beside her. He glanced back at her, concluding that the paper bag she's hugging in her arms must have something to do with the pot. "Hello. You must be Mr. Gaku's significant other. Welcome to my flower shop."</p><p>Pink lines sprayed across their faces, both Tsumugi and Gaku were taken aback from his judgment.</p><p>"I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-am n-n-n-not S-S-S-Sir Gaku's...!" She stammered, shaking her head in all-out manner.</p><p>Gaku cleared his throat. "Iori, you're mistaken. She's the new citizen of this splendid town. I happen to meet her just today too."</p><p>"I see. You're the newcomer," Iori flatly described without an ounce of feeling regret from his first supposition.</p><p>Tsumugi still couldn't get over her third embarrassment today. When Gaku sensed her falling spirits, he was the one who talked to the florist. "By any chance, is it a convenient time to ask you to arrange a bouquet?"</p><p>"It's always a convenient time as long as it's business hours."</p><p>"Could you kindly arrange one please? Perhaps, something with vivid colors."</p><p>Iori checked the flower baskets behind him. "If you don't mind, I'll get some stock. It seems that I only have white flowers left." </p><p>"I see. Will that be alright with you, Tsumugi?"</p><p>The blond girl who was just silently watching the two guys swiftly looked at Gaku. "P-Pardon?"</p><p>"Are you alright with a white bouquet?" </p><p>"Umm...," Tsumugi was hesitating to continue. She had too many mistakes today by assuming unrealistic scenarios and she didn't want to add more. </p><p>As if he read her mind, Gaku gave her a gentle smile. "I would like to know since it's my welcome present for you."</p><p>"But you already treated me to lunch...!"</p><p>"That's not a present. That's an apology for your horse."</p><p>Over their lunch, Gaku recounted what occurred: details from the accident until her missing horse.</p><p>"It's no trouble at all! And, I can't accept moreー"</p><p>"In that case, then it's just going to be on the shop," Iori interrupted. "So should I make a bouquet now or do you want a more colorful style?"</p><p>Not wanting to tick off anyone, she gave up. "...P-Please make one with the white flowers..."</p><p>"This will only take a few minutes," the florist said before doing his job on a wooden table.</p>
<hr/><p>For a certain reason, Gaku couldn't put his mind at ease. He worriedly asked her, "Are you sure you don't want a more colorful one?"</p><p>Tsumugi shook her head lightly and smiled at him. "I'm really fine with it. Besides, I prefer a simple one. The white flowers are gardenias anyway."</p><p>"You seem to be knowledgeable about flowers too."</p><p>"Oh, haha! Not really! I just happen to like it!"</p><p>He stopped walking.</p><p>"Oh? Sir Gaku...?"</p><p>"...Tsumugi, can you wait for me here?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I promise, this won't take long."</p><p>Before Tsumugi could reply, Gaku made his way back to the two brothers' residence. They haven't walked far from there so she could see that he returned to Iori's flower shop. Somehow, the florist was making a troubled face. Gaku turned his head back and when he noticed that she was looking at them, he moved his body as if blocking something.</p><p>After a few moments, Gaku headed back to her. "Apologies. I hope you didn't mind waiting."</p><p>"Of course not...!"</p><p>He smiled at her. "After you then."</p><p>Tsumugi smiled back at him and began walking. "Thank you very much for today, Sir Gaku."</p><p>"You're very much welcome. If you have your horse with you, then things could have been easier."</p><p>"Please don't mind my horse too much haha..."</p><p>"If you don't mind, could you tell me more about yourself? I am curious as to why you want to become a farmer."</p><p>And so Tsumugi enthusiastically filled with him the details while on their way back to her farm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EXTRA</p><p>Iori and Mitsuki were eating dinner while chatting about their day.</p><p>"So I gave Tsumugi one spare pot I have! How about you, Iori?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I mean it, Nii-san. I really gave her nothing."</p><p>"But I saw you arranging a bouquet from the window. Wasn't it for her?"</p><p>"She's reluctant to accept it if it's from Mr. Gaku so I just told her that it's on the shop. Technically, it's still from him."</p><p>"Now that you mention it, Gaku treated her to lunch..."</p><p>"...Actually, instead of me giving something to Ms. Tsumugi, I'm the one who received something..."</p><p>Mitsuki noticed the appalling look from his younger brother. "Uhh, Iori?"</p><p>Iori's hand was shaking. "Nii-san, I think I have a trauma..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Iori's voice is shaking. "I touched Mr. Gaku's chest..."</p><p>"Pfft. So what?"</p><p>"I feel like I disgraced his body..."</p><p>"Seriously, what happened? You're making it sound so grave."</p><p>"Mr. Gaku made me put a perfume bottle inside his coat pocket..."</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>"Nii-san! I'm troubled!"</p><p>"Hahahaha! Really, really!"</p><p>Mitsuki stood from his seat and hugged his troubled brother from behind. </p><p>"N-N-Nii-san!" Iori exclaimed, almost spilling his soup.</p><p>"My little brother is cute too when you're troubled, huh?"</p><p>It's too late for Iori to prevent the redness of his face. "...If Nii-san says so..."</p><p>Mitsuki ruffled his hair before sitting back to his chair.</p><p>"Just so you know, Nii-san...," Iori quietly started.</p><p>Mitsuki resumed eating his cabbage salad.</p><p>"I still prefer your cute chest than Mr. Gaku's manly chest."</p><p>Mitsuki didn't know if he'd swallow the cabbage whole or puke it.</p><p>=</p><p>I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>